


Tales of the Eternal Alliance: Interventions

by SWTORpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Intervention, Keeping the Outlander from doing something stupid, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORpadawan/pseuds/SWTORpadawan
Summary: Even the greatest leaders occasionally need their friends to stop them from making a mistake. Can Sergeant Fideltin Rusk and T7-O1 prevent the Outlander from making a fatal misstep?





	1. Listen up, Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> First - This story focuses on a male light-side Jedi Knight Outlander, though it is told from the perspective of another character. I wanted to select a narrator from this game that might have a unique perspective. Sergeant Rusk was one of the least-developed companions in the original Star Wars: The Old Republic class campaigns and was basically written as a one-note character. His brief return in Knights of the Fallen Empire probably didn’t change that fact much. I decided to try to do something about that: Suppose, for a moment, that there’s far more going on upstairs than Rusk lets on? Suppose he’s more intelligent, observant and thoughtful than is usually apparent? And that he rarely chooses to express himself not because he doesn’t have a point of view, but rather because it usually doesn’t matter to him so long as it doesn’t affect the mission or his command? I found the idea interesting.
> 
> Second, I decided to set this story for some time before the War for Iokath update and its successors, basically because I didn’t want the Traitor storyline to distract from the tale I was telling. As it stands, these events take place a couple of months after the conclusion of Knights of the Eternal Throne, so as you might expect, spoiler warning for that release and all previous content. 
> 
> Finally, just to be clear, this story most certainly does not take place in the same continuity as Theron Shan in Absolute Trust. It might take place as part of the same narrative as the Kira Carsen and the Hero of Tython series, but that’s a story for another day. Discerning readers will note that the Alliance Commander – the Outlander – is not given a proper name here. That is intentional.
> 
> More notes to come at the end of the story.

Listen up, recruit. I’m Senior Drill Instructor Fideltin Rusk. Welcome to Odessen. Your training to become a soldier of the Eternal Alliance will begin immediately. But first, and I ask this question of all my trainees: Why are you here? What do you hope to achieve by serving in the Alliance?

I see. You want to help save the galaxy. Another ‘hero’ case. Yes, we have a few of those. 

Oh, I see. You want to know what I mean by that, and if that’s so common here. Alright. We have a few minutes. And if it helps you become a better soldier for the Alliance, it will be worth it.

You may already know I was a soldier in the Republic army for many years. And a good one, I can confidently say. My superiors gave me an order, and my men and I carried it out at all costs. True, my comrades did not always appreciate my dedication. I was once called a fanatic, a bore and even a simpleton. And those were all the words of a comrade whom I still consider a friend. I’ve been called much worse, I assure you. I accept all of this. What other people – aside from my superiors – think of me is irrelevant. What other people – aside from those under my command – choose to call me is also irrelevant.

Yes, that does include you, recruit. If you give me any back-talk, I will put you through an obstacle course that will break you. 

But back to the story – about ten years ago, I received what would become the greatest honor of my career: I was assigned to the crew of a young Jedi Knight who was on a mission to defeat the Sith Emperor. My transfer to his unit became indefinite, as the Knight helped make his ship into a home for me, with comrades I was proud to serve with besides. 

Today, many years later, that same Jedi Knight is now the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. And he has repeated here on Odessen what he did years for me ago on his corvette.

(Incidentally, recruit, if you do ever personally meet the Commander, you might feel compelled to refer to him as the Outlander. He will likely not take offense to being called by that designation. But if you do this, recruit, then don’t do it where I can overhear you. Those in my charge will show more respect for both the man and his position.)

But back to the old crew. The six of us fought together side by side for several years. Never had I served the Republic better. My comrades – friends – may have each been different, but I never questioned their commitment. Those were good times. 

It could not last forever. Just prior to the Eternal Empire’s invasion of the known galaxy, we were forced – under orders by the Commander and under protest – to leave him behind in battle when Darth Marr’s Imperial frigate came under crippling fire from the Eternal Fleet. Eventually, I came to believe what the rest of the galaxy believed: That he had been killed when the ship exploded. Inevitably, the crew disbanded. 

Years past. The Republic surrendered to Zakuul, changing in ways that few welcomed. It became harsher, less democratic and more willing to sacrifice its values in exchange for short term successes against the Sith Empire. These may be fine qualities in the military, ones I could normally appreciate. But they are not desirable traits for the state itself.

Finally, a small mixed group of dissidents – including my old crewmate, the astromech droid T7-O1 – called Teeseven – located and freed the Commander from his carbonite prison on Zakuul. He awoke with no knowledge of what had taken place in his five-year absence. But he persevered, as he always had. With the help of his new allies, he formed the Alliance, a resistance movement of Republic and Imperial expatriates who were unwilling to witness the further subjugation of their homes. Soon, soldiers, warriors and anyone else willing to take up arms from all over the galaxy began signing on. 

I am embarrassed to admit that the Commander – as he was now formally known – found me before I learned of his return. In many ways, he was the same champion I remembered. In other ways, I could tell he was haunted not only by the horrors inflicted on the galaxy in his absence, but also by the presence of the Sith Emperor – now calling himself Valkorian – in his mind. 

By that point, I was then a Provost-Marshal, commanding the Dead Man’s Legion – conscripted criminals forged into a military unit – on Nar Shaddaa at that time, opposing elements of the Black Sun syndicate. Within a few hours of finding me, the Commander had successfully helped us achieve our objectives, beating down the repulsive Houk leading the opposing gang in single combat. I should not have been surprised, of course. The five years away had not dulled his martial abilities in the slightest. If anything, he was even more focused. 

There was a time I did not believe that anyone or anything could make me even consider leaving the service of the Galactic Republic. But when the Commander reached out his hand and offered me membership in his new Alliance, I didn’t hesitate to accept it. That’s how I came to Odessen. 

It’s true; I am not as close to the Commander as I once was. This is right and proper. His new position as galactic peacekeeper involves responsibilities far more complex than anything he’s handled previously. He has better allies to counsel him now on matters of statecraft, diplomacy, and espionage. The Eternal Alliance is a vast and ever-growing organization, and its stated purpose is to bring peace to the entire galaxy. He has trusted advisers who can aid him in that goal. Still, I recognize the bond of personal trust and comradery is still strong between us. He’s chosen me to accompany him on several missions, particularly when he went after the Eternal Alliance’s feared Star Fortresses.

Looking back on my career, I can say that the greatest warrior in the galaxy trusts me at his side as much as any other. And if he once learned a bit of tactics from this old soldier, I can say my life has been well spent. 

Every so often, at the Commander’s invitation, I may even join him for a meal or a drink in the base cantina. We reminisce about the old times, sometimes joined by Teeseven. They say that Jedi are not supposed to become sentimental, but then, he never was a traditional Jedi, and no longer identifies himself with the order. 

When I look around at all he has built, at all he has achieved, I know I made the right choice to rejoin him. I will do whatever is necessary to serve him and his dream of a peaceful galaxy.

Perhaps even defy him, if that’s what he needs me to do.


	2. A Very Bad Feeling

My account truly begins two months after the Commander destroyed Valkorian for good and had taken the Eternal Throne, ending the war. The Dead Man’s Legion had been disbanded; its members, those who had survived the conflict, had been judged to have paid their debts to the galaxy. Most actually chose to stay on with the Alliance, much to my own surprise. My duty now was to train the next generation of Alliance soldiers; hence my current role as a senior instructor for fresh recruits.

So, it was on the Orgus Din Proving Grounds that Teeseven found me, while I was training a squad of rookies.

The fact that Teeseven was not at the Commander’s side should have alerted me that something significant was happening. Since the end of the war, the two had been virtually inseparable while on Odessen. Teeseven appeared to most to be acting as the Commander’s personal secretary, and even as an extension of the man himself. There was some truth in that; hardly anyone would question an order relayed through the droid. But I suspected he had more personal reasons for keeping Teeseven by his side. The droid was, after all, known to be his oldest friend. His original companion. I’ve even heard that when he retires to his quarters for the evening, Teeseven oftentimes joins him, helping him review reports before turning in or perhaps even reflecting on times past.

I knew that among his inner circle, there were whispers of concern that the Commander had become restless and somewhat withdrawn since taking the Throne. They speculated that the burden of leadership combined with the responsibility for controlling the Eternal Throne was wearing on him. His performance as a leader hadn’t suffered in the slightest, but they seemed convinced, despite his protests to the contrary, that something was troubling him. Something that he could put aside while on missions or while planning an operation, but that otherwise plagued him.

I accepted that these concerns were legitimate and in good faith; but I nevertheless did not volunteer any insight to their deliberations. I knew my place.

Regardless, Teeseven now informed me that the Commander had received a lead on the whereabouts of one of our missing crewmates, relayed first through our old ship and then through Teeseven himself. After taking the call privately, he had immediately taken leave, turning temporary command of the Alliance over to his somewhat startled advisors. After getting his preparations underway, he sent his loyal Astromech droid to deliver an invitation to me. Teeseven carefully relayed that this job was strictly voluntary, and that it was open only to the three of us.

Naturally, I volunteered immediately. I turned instruction of the recruits over to a subordinate while I contacted Admiral Aygo, respectfully informing him of my situation. I am not personally close to the Alliance’s Head of Military Operations, but I believe he respects both my abilities and my dedication as a fellow soldier. As he had lived through the Zakuulan invasion himself, and no doubt had lost many friends and comrades during the ensuing chaos, he was sympathetic to my situation, and quickly approved my temporary leave of absence.

As Teeseven and I headed back towards the base, he provided further details regarding the situation. As the droid spoke, I started to pick up on a growing anxiety within him. I even started to share in it. The three of us would be going into a situation almost completely blind, with no support or backup. Further, the target was in a part of space that might prove to be very hostile to us, and we would have only our old ship to carry us into battle.

All of us had been in extremely dangerous situations before. But in most of those cases, we had ample support with potential backup if needed. We’d also usually had a clear understanding of our enemy’s capabilities and defenses, sometimes even inside information, as had been the case on Drommund Kaas years ago. To conduct this operation without those things when we had the resources of the entire Eternal Alliance behind us seemed very unwise.

“T7 = Has a very bad feeling about this” the droid let out a low _twoo_ ing sound.

I nodded grimly in agreement as we continued make our way up to the base.

Despite our misgivings, neither of us even considered opting out, of course. This was for a cause beyond even duty; it was for a missing member of the old crew. Our crew. A comrade in arms.

A friend.


	3. Duty

The war room, the central hub and command center of the base, was usually busy, but I was still surprised at the unusually high number of prominent Alliance members that had assembled there on the elevated platform as Teeseven and I passed through the base on our way to our old ship. Although Hylo Visz was the only Alliance section head present, most of the Commander’s top allies – those who he now counted among his companions – were present.   

 

As was usually the case, Theron Shan, the former Republic SIS agent, and Lana Beniko, the former Director of Sith Intelligence, were on duty in the command hub. Both had worked with the Commander and our crew years ago, during the Revanite Crisis and the Ziost debacle. Shan was the illegitimate son of Grand Master Satele Shan of the old Jedi Order. Satele had effectively been the future Commander’s commanding officer before he had gone missing. While Theron Shan was apparently not close to his mother, he’d been counted as a friend by the Jedi Master almost since meeting him. Beniko, despite being a Sith, had proven her loyalty many times over. She had led the small ad-hoc group that had rescued the Commander on Zakuul. Between the two of them, they had been his staunchest supporters since the founding of the Alliance.

 

Vette was also at her post. The former thief-turned-infiltration expert, who was on duty monitoring our communications channels. The blue-skinned Twi’lek had joined the Alliance not long before I had, proving herself on numerous engagements. When not on an assignment, she had made a place for herself assisting here in the war room. Though I can confidently say every member of the Alliance holds the Commander in high-regard, Vette appeared to be particularly devoted to him.  

 

Hylo Visz had once been the most famous smuggler in the galaxy, though that had been decades ago. I had heard that like the Commander, she had spent years frozen in carbonite, preserving the Mirialan’s youth and vigor more than one would expect from someone of her age. She was now head of the Alliances’ Underworld Logistics division. Odessen had no industrial base for itself. When the Alliance was still in hiding from the Eternal Empire, it had been necessary to rely on smugglers to keep us supplied with even the basic necessities of living. The war was over, but even with the Eternal Fleet to call upon, the Alliance still made extensive use of those networks, and Visz managed these well.

 

Less reliable was her husband, the Davorian known as Gault Rennow. Gault was a con man and occasional smuggler. He had apparently once conned his own wife out of a massive fortune some decades ago. Despite that colorful history, he had apparently earned his place in the Alliance by planning and organizing a raid on the Eternal Empire’s treasury, an operation that had kept us well-funded. Nevertheless, I normally gave him a wary eye and a wide berth.  

 

I later learned that Visz had come to the war room to consult with Shan and Beniko after the Commander had approached her with some rather prompt inquiries about tracking a smuggle vessel and Alliance intelligence assets in Hutt space. His approach – and reluctance to discuss his plans - seemed out of character for him, so her suspicions had been raised. Gault had ‘tagged along’ and now seemed to be regretting it. The Davorian now looked bored with whatever was being discussed.  

 

Senya Tirall and her son, Arcann, the former Emperor of the Eternal Empire, stood off to the side, both wearing their distinct Zakuulan armor designs. Tirall had joined the Outlander’s nascent rebellion shortly after his escape from carbonite. Arcann’s past actions – including imprisoning the Outlander and invading the larger galaxy – had largely been the cause for the Alliance’s formation in the first place; his subjugation of the galaxy had given rise to many individuals willing to oppose him. Individuals eventually forged into an Alliance by the Commander and his allies. After his defeat at the Commander’s hands, Arcann found the chance of redemption on Voss and joined the Alliance in opposition to his sister, Vaylin.

 

I should have been more suspicious of him. Most in the Alliance still distrusted him intently. But I’ve known too many men who had committed terrible acts and were haunted by their past. Men who had sought redemption. The perpetual look in Arcann’s eyes betrayed to me that he was a man who would spend the rest of his life working towards atonement. The Commander even seemed to have grown close to both Arcann and his mother, occasionally dining with them privately. Mother and son could often be found in the war room when not on assignment, so their presence was also not unexpected.

 

Jedi Master Dazh Ranos was present as well, quietly observing the proceedings. She was a Chiss, who were rare enough in the Alliance and rarer still among the ranks of the old Jedi Order. I did not know her well, but I understood her attitudes were more laid back than those of most Jedi. Regardless, she seemed to be well-respected in the Force Enclave, by Jedi, Sith, Voss and Zakuulan Force-users alike. I would later learn that, like Hylo Visz, Ranos had come to the command center after the Commander visited the enclave; he had made certain inquiries there that had worried Sana-Rae, the Voss leader of the enclave.

 

If there were a true wild card in the Alliance, someone who merited being watched carefully, Kaliyo Djannis was it. The rumors abounded about her past. Most agreed she had been a mercenary and hired gun off and on for many years, but more recent stories said she had engaged in acts of terrorism against civilian targets on Zakuul. Her personality was best described as abrasive, and in general she seemed to be distrusted by everyone. Nevertheless, the Commander had taken her in and she had opted to remain with the Alliance after the war for her own reasons. Her presence at this very moment was apparently pure chance. Or bad luck, I suppose.  

 

Major Jorgen, who, like myself was a former soldier with the Republic, was absent that day, away on a mission, as were the bulk of our special forces units. Most of the other prominent Alliance members were likewise either on assignment or no doubt going about their duties in their respective departments or enclaves.

 

In addition to these were the general support staff. Individuals monitoring everything from troop reassignments to intelligence reports, most of them sitting at workstations along the walls. While I did not fully understand every individual’s task, my years with the Republic military had taught me the necessity of such a support structure for units in the field, and even more so for an organization growing as rapidly as the Eternal Alliance.

 

There was clearly an intense conversation being had amongst the assembled group. Considering we were working on a tight schedule, I decided it was best if we avoided the impromptu meeting if we could. Teeseven seemed to agree, following me around the edge of the room.

 

Unfortunately for our plans, the Commander had not recruited an army of inattentive louts.  

 

“Hey, Rusk!” Theron Shan caught sight of me as Teeseven and I discreetly made our way around the periphery of the war room. “Hold up a minute, would you?” The droid and I both paused and turned, suddenly finding ourselves the center of attention to most of the occupants of the chamber.

 

I stood at attention while Shan approached. Strictly speaking, I was on leave, and could have left then and there without violating Alliance regulations. But Theron Shan had earned better than that with his service to the Commander, so I simply waited. Shan’s senior advisor status gave him authority, but not command rank. By Alliance protocols, I was not required to either salute or refer to him as ‘sir’ as was the case with Admiral Aygo. Though I respected the man, standing at attention was the furthest I was willing to go.

 

Shan came to a stop just a few feet in front of me. “Could either of you explain to us just what the _kriff_ is going on?” he looked frustrated and worried more than angry, leading me to consider perhaps that his exclamation had been somewhat feigned. A natural quality for a spy. But his frustration and concern were evident and real, that much I could tell. And I had a good idea as to the cause.

 

For my own part, I simply raised an eyebrow at his question. Teeseven likewise remained silent for the moment. Apparently, Shan had already made inquiries through the Astromech droid, and had been politely rebuffed.

 

Beniko was hot on Shan’s heels, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Theron, really.” He crisp Imperial tone was reproachful. Beniko and Shan had known each other for a long time but could still manage to irritate each other. The Commander occasionally teased them over it.

 

Beniko turned to me with a more respectful demeanor. She was very unusual for a Sith; the Commander had said as much after their first encounter. Though she followed her passions and the dark side of the Force, she did not allow those qualities to define or control her. She was highly intelligent, capable and above all, pragmatic. This usually meant that she advised the Commander to take the most ruthlessly efficient approach available. Privately, I often agreed with her advice. But the Commander had proven both of us wrong more than once by his results.

 

“My apologies, Instructor Rusk.” She gave a slight bow of her head to go along with her formal greeting. She genuinely respected my abilities and was mindful of my history with the Commander. “Some of us have certain… concerns regarding the Commander’s plans, and we’ve been unable to comm him for the past hour or so. We were hoping you could enlighten us.”    

 

I understood the so-called ‘good cop, bad cop’ dynamic of how Shan and Beniko were approaching me, and I assumed that it was intentional. I noted that it was usually Beniko who took the more aggressive position while Shan often favored the more conciliatory avenue. Nevertheless, I decided to treat Beniko with the same respect with which she had addressed me.

 

“Respectfully, ma’am, the Commander and I – and Teeseven – are all on temporary leave from the Alliance’s service. Its true he’s invited both of us on an… excursion, but he’s made it clear that this is not an Alliance matter and that our participation is strictly voluntary.”  

 

“I understand.” Beniko nodded, cool and collected. Professional. “I must point out, however, that the use of Alliance assets – including ships – is prohibited unless authorized by the Alliance command. As he is officially on leave, the Commander isn’t cleared to grant himself such authorization.”

 

“The Commander is employing his _Defender_ -class corvette.” My gaze was firm and steady as I answered. “With the Republic relinquishing any claims to our equipment, the ship is now his personal property and not considered an Alliance asset.”

 

“Yeah? What about everything on it? Fuel, special equipment, gear for personnel?” Shan stepped forward again, this time getting close enough to invade my personal space. Beniko’s eyes showed disapproval, but she did not move to stop him, leading me to believe my earlier theory was accurate. “Given the circumstances and our regulations, don’t you think the acting leadership of the Alliance deserves to know about this little ‘excursion’, before you set out?”

 

Shan stood some inches shorter than I did, but he knew how to posture and speak with authority when he needed to, despite his usual cavalier demeanor. His father, Jace Malcolm, the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Republic military, was a giant of a man, both physically and in terms of his commanding presence. Whether Shan owed some of his natural charisma to genetics or whether it had been part of his espionage training was difficult to discern.

 

My eyes narrowed slightly, appraising the former spy. Theron Shan did not know me particularly well. Few do. But perhaps he knew me just well enough from his time working alongside our old crew. He would know that this tactic he was employing – appealing to my sense of procedure and protocol – was a weak line to take if the Commander had made clear that his plans were not Alliance business. Therefore, I recognized that this wasn’t what Shan was trying to do. Instead, he was hoping that whatever was going on was as disturbing to myself as it was to him and providing me with a plausible justification for discussing the Commander’s plans without his approval. I am hardly known for my subtlety, but I appreciated the shrewdness of the thought.

_A somewhat desperate tactic_. I considered. _One that could usually only work if I privately wanted to answer his questions_.

 

Fortunately for both of us, this was, in fact, the case.

 

I knew my place. But right now, it was possible the Commander needed me to be his friend more than his soldier.

 

“Clear all non-essential personnel.” I finally said in a low but firm voice, never once turning my eyes away from Shan’s.

 

The spy blinked, then turned to Beniko who slowly nodded in agreement. Shan turned and addressed the war room. “Alright. All support teams, you are relieved. Just... give us thirty minutes, alright?”

 

All around the room, technicians – most of whom had been trying to pretend that they weren’t paying attention to our confrontation – looked up and reluctantly rose from their stations, then quietly made their way to the exit. They were followed by the four Alliance security guardsmen present in the war room. As a matter of protocol, these four would take up their posts just outside, preventing anyone without the highest level of clearance from entering unchallenged.   

 

Shan turned back to me. “Satisfied?” he asked, his tone much more conciliatory now.

 

I took note of those still present. Everyone remaining, save Hylo Visz who was trusted enough, had been counted as a companion, however briefly, of the Commander during the conflict against the Eternal Throne. This included even Gault Rennow and Kaliyo Djannis. There were still far too many for my liking, but I decided not to press the issue any further. I gave Shan a slight nod, then glanced at the Astromech droid. “Teeseven?”

 

Teeseven beeped in agreement, then rolled up the ramp of the main holo-display in the center of the room. This confirmed to me that he was comfortable with the disclosure of the information he had passed along just minutes earlier. The Commander had ordered him not to discuss it with anyone besides myself, but he seemed to have neglected to pass along an order likewise swearing me to silence. Therefore, I was free to speak. It still didn’t sit easily with me, but the alternative seemed unacceptable.

 

I followed right behind the droid. Shan, Beniko and the others resumed their places, but did not crowd us. As the group became settled, a utility access arm popped out of Teeseven chassis and plugged into the main holo-terminal. The display changed and a familiar moon was soon projected, one that appeared covered in an urban sprawl.

 

“Our objective will, according to our best intelligence, be lifting off and into orbit of the moon of Nar Shaddaa in the next four hours. As most of you are aware, Nar Shaddaa is controlled by the Hutt Cartel and is a hotbed of criminal activity. Assaulting the target while it is still at the spaceport may be considered inadvisable due to the risks of collateral damage and causing a major diplomatic incident with the Cartel. Therefore, our target window is rather small. We have to strike between the time the target lifts off and the moment they jump into hyperspace, all without tipping them off the nature of our intent.”

 

I glanced towards Teeseven and he changed the image. A cargo ship appeared, one with a long body and a distinctive hammerhead-looking bow.   

 

“The target is a modified _Wanderer_ -class transport. It is likely it was salvaged by scavengers after one of the Republic’s battles against the Sith Empire years ago, then renamed and repurposed. The ship is now flying under the name _Exogorth_ , but its records are as incomplete as you’d expect from a ship involved in illicit dealings. It appears to be a cargo ship, but given everything else we know, it is entirely possible that it has been heavily modified with enhanced defense systems and internal security measures.”

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hylo Visz giving a grim nod.

 

“Alright. I’m with you so far.” Shan said. “So, what’s the objective here?”

 

“Less than an hour ago, a source deemed ‘reliable’ by the Commander reportedly witnessed three individuals imprisoned in Carbonite slabs being loaded onto the _Exogorth_ , along with various pieces of equipment.” I answered. “The source contacted the Commander directly, using a holo-frequency from our old ship. According to this source, one of the prisoners matched the description of one of our missing crewmates.”

 

I glanced at Teeseven again, letting my words sink in. Only a few of those present knew the Commander back when he had been a wandering Jedi Master with a motley crew at his command, but most had heard stories of our exploits. The birth of the Alliance under his leadership had its roots in the legend of the Hero of Tython.

 

Teeseven’s holo-image changed to that of a young woman standing in Jedi robes. A double-bladed lightsaber hung at her belt, and adaptive body armor lined her clothes, accentuating her athletic build. Even through the light-blue tint of the holoprojection, it was apparent that she had red hair and deep blue eyes. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, and the expression on her face was a confident, even arrogant, smile.    

 

“Kira Carsen was a Jedi Knight who served with our crew for many years.”

 

Around the room, there was a mixture of reactions to my words. Shan and Beniko both seemed startled. Master Ranos, who had known Kira after the breakup of our crew, nodded her head in understanding. Kaliyo Djannis had briefly met Kira years ago, and she raised an eyebrow in piqued interest. Strangely, Senya Tirall also seemed to recognize Kira from somewhere as a I saw her eyes widen in surprise. I had to assume she had seen a holo of the young Jedi at some point as I had no reason to believe they had ever met.  

 

Shan let out a slow sigh. “How long has she been missing?” he quietly asked.

 

“Our last reliable report on her whereabouts and activities is almost four years old. It comes to us from Master Ranos, in fact.” I nodded respectfully in the direction of the Jedi Master.

 

The Chiss nodded back to me, her red eyes contrasting with her blue skin. “I met Kira about two years after the Commander’s disappearance. She fought on even after the Republic had surrendered and the Jedi Order had been broken, running a rebel cell launching guerilla attacks against Zakuulan outposts and patrols. I only worked with her briefly; but she impressed me.” Ranos smiled slightly, before her expression sobered. “Later I heard that her cell had been destroyed by the Eternal Empire, and most of the rebels were killed. I never knew if Kira had survived.” She paused at the memory before reflecting on. “I told the Commander all of this, of course, when I joined the Alliance. I knew she’d been part of his crew. I’m sorry I didn’t have better news for him.” I could hear the regret in her voice.   

 

Arcann, standing at the edge of the group, visibly cringed at the reminder of the actions he had taken while still Emperor of the Eternal Empire. Senya Tirall reached out and gave her son’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

“What would she be doing imprisoned on Nar Shaddaa?” Beniko asked. She seemed slightly suspicious at this turn of events. I knew Beniko and Shan had been quietly trying to track down the remainder of our crew without success for some time. I did not blame either of them for this failure; until recently our limited intelligence resources had been focused on the war against the Eternal Throne.

 

“I cannot answer that, ma’am. I can tell you that she spent several years there in her youth before joining the Jedi Order, and that she maintained some contacts. One of these contacts was the Commander’s source.”

 

“Right, but the upside is he’s going in almost blind with just two companions and his old ship.” Shan clearly disapproved.

 

“Hold on. Is she… smirking?” Vette seemed amused, even intrigued, as she continued to regard the holo-display of Kira. “That doesn’t sound like any of the Jedi I’ve ever met.”

 

Before I could answer, a firm, familiar voice called out from the back of the room, up on the steps that led to the hangars and behind all of us.

 

“No, I would have to say the smirk is appropriate. It’s very… _her_.”

 

Almost simultaneously, everyone in the room turned and looked over at the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, standing atop the steps that led out towards the rear military hangar with his arms folded, a hard expression on his face. He always did have a talent for making a dramatic entrance.

 

He did not look pleased.


	4. Revelations

The Commander of the Eternal Alliance stood at the entrance of the war room.

I observed that he had changed out of what had become his standard Alliance uniform. I had heard from Teeseven that his black Zakuulan-inspired garb with gold trim was intended as some sort of homage to the armor once worn by Thexan; Arcann’s brother and Senya Tirall’s son, who had been killed years ago. There was some untold story behind his decision to begin wearing the uniform shortly after he claimed the Eternal Throne. I had originally suspected it was a conciliatory gesture towards the people of Zakuul, his way of showing them that while he was not born to their world, he would commit himself to defending it. But on reflection, it was also possible this change in uniform had involved his growing friendship with Arcann and Senya. 

Instead, the Commander was wearing a variation of his old Jedi robes, those garments he had donned back when he had been known as the Hero of Tython. I knew, having been part of his crew for years, that this white robe and hood ensemble with adaptive armor beneath it were commonly known as the Veda force expert’s vestments. The general design had been common enough amongst the Jedi of the time, but the white coloring was rather distinctive to the Commander. His dual lightsabers, of course, were clipped securely to his belt as always. The seal of the Galactic Republic no longer adorned his shoulder pads and his hood was turned down, but otherwise he was dressed much as he had when I had served aboard his ship. 

Despite having a higher vantage point on the platform than he did, the man nevertheless seemed to dominate the room on sheer physical presence, his feet shoulder-length apart, his hands clasped behind his back. He was tall for a human male with broad shoulders, his light brown hair was cut short in a widow’s peak, and there was a distinctive scar going down across his right eye and cheek, which I knew was the result of a training accident in his youth. I remembered when I first met him back on Hoth years ago. He had been an amazing warrior even then at the young age of about 23 years of age. Since then, he had only grown stronger, physically, mentally and in his aptitude with the Force. I knew beneath his armor his body bore the scars of many battles and his piercing, light blue-grey eyes had seen things that would have driven other men and women into madness long ago. 

Though his eyes were now trained firmly on the people assembled in the room, he had obviously seen the holo-image of Kira and had heard enough of the story to discern what was going on. It was equally obvious that no one had noticed his entrance until he had revealed himself. The guards outside should have announced his presence; this implied he had gained entrance to the room covertly. Given the number of Force-users present, this strongly suggested that he had also obscured his presence in the Force, a technique known as Force stealth that Lord Scourge had taught him years ago. The crew had been assured – many times in fact – that mere use of the ability would not compromise the Commander to the dark side in any way. Even so, he had avoided using it as much as possible, I suspect primarily for Kira’s benefit. 

The fact that he would use that technique in the middle of his own base and among his own people was a disconcerting sign. 

Another was the expression on his face. It wasn’t anger; the Commander almost never showed true anger. Even towards his bitterest enemies, he usually only displayed a certain detached contempt. But the cool disapproval in his eyes at the impromptu assembly of his closest and most trusted allies was a signal that he felt his privacy had been intruded upon. I couldn’t remember him ever looking at our crew that way. His steady gaze slowly canvassed the gathering. A few, like Vette, looked down with guilty expressions, like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Others, like Theron Shan, didn’t turn away, meeting his gaze with concern. 

His eyes finally met mine. They were inquisitive more than accusatory. He wasn’t questioning my loyalty; we had been through too much for that. But he did question my intentions. Had any other commanding officer I’ve ever served under ever felt I had over-stepped myself in respects to their personal affairs, I would have been made to regret it. I did not turn away from his gaze. I just silently acknowledged my responsibility for what had taken place with a slight nod. I was prepared to face the consequences for my actions. 

I do not accept excuses from the recruits I train. I do not offer them myself. 

“Apologies, Commander.” Unsurprisingly, it was Lana Beniko who had finally stepped forward and addressed our leader. “If you don’t mind, some of us have a few questions about your plans for your shore leave to the Nar Shaddaa system...” 

“I overheard.” He interrupted her mid-sentence. From a man who usually listened to everyone patiently, particularly his top advisors and closest allies, I took this for yet another bad sign. He stepped down from the steps and approached, making his way up the ramp of the platform. The assembled companions quietly shifted, giving him room as he joined us.

“I appreciate that some of you seem to be concerned with my plans.” The Commander said, looking first towards Beniko before turning to the rest of the room. “But I assure you, this is strictly a personal matter. Not an Alliance operation.” 

“A ‘personal matter’ that involves you and your old crewmembers rescuing a missing companion?” Theron Shan was eyeing the former Jedi skeptically. “Just using your old ship? And you weren’t even planning on telling anyone where you were heading? That sure sounds like an off-the-books operation to me.” 

“You’re asking me about launching unofficial missions, Theron?” the Commander smiled sardonically at the former Republic spy. “Do you think I’ve forgotten how we met in the first place?” 

Most of those who were familiar with the history between the two men were under the belief that Theron Shan had first met with the Commander and our old crew when he recruited us to take the lead on the Korriban operation seven years ago. I knew better. But that was a story for another time. 

“No offense to you or Lana, but I don’t recall needing your permission to go anywhere, especially when I’m officially on leave.” 

“Respectfully, Commander, that isn’t the point.” Beniko stepped in. “You’ve approached Hylo Visz, Sana-Rae and others within the Alliance asking them for information or insight. You’ve even bypassed Theron and myself in making inquiries to our Alliance Intelligence assets.” Her brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you come to us with this?”

Beniko’s assessment seemed to let the air out of the Commander, and the expression on his face softened as he let out a slow breath. Slowly, he nodded. 

“You’re right, Lana. I should not have left you and Theron out of the loop, or kept you in the dark. You’ve both earned better than that.” He bowed his head, just as he would have when he had been a Jedi. “I apologize to both of you.” He turned to Hylo Visz, bowing his head to her. “And I apologize to you, Hylo, for putting you in an awkward situation.” He paused, then repeated the gesture once more to Ranos. “Master Ranos, please extend my apologies to Sana-Rae if I disturbed the tranquility of the enclave.” Both the smuggler and the Jedi master gave him nods of acknowledgement.

“Alright.” Shan said, accepting the Commander’s apology. “So why go alone?”

“I won’t be alone. Teeseven and Rusk will be with me. Rusk was my only escort when I took down a Star Fortress not so long ago. Teeseven and I faced the Emperor’s Voice on Drommund Kaas. I assure you, we are all quite capable of handling ourselves.” 

“You weren’t completely unsupported in either instance.” Lana Beniko was again suspicious, her eyes narrowing. “Nor were you going in virtually blind to your opposition.”

“It’s a cargo ship, Lana.” The Commander replied amicably. “Probably used for smuggling operations. Dangerous, yes. But surely not as bad as a Zakuulan Star Fortress. Our ship is equipped with a single-use cloaking device. We’ll be able to dock with them before they even know we’re there.” 

“Commander, you’ve gone on several missions to help people who weren’t formally working for the Alliance at the time.” It was Senya Tirall who spoke up this time. She had turned away from the projection and was now attempting to resolve the situation. “Some of those people are here today and would like the chance to repay that debt.” Clearly, she numbered herself among those people. 

The former Jedi sighed. 

“Look. All of you have done far more for the Alliance than I ever could have reasonably asked.” The Commander addressed the group. “If I’ve personally helped some of you in the past, then it was largely for the benefit of the Alliance. We needed good people on board, and the galaxy needed the Alliance.” The Commander responded firmly. “This is not in any way a recruitment mission, and none of you owe me anything.”

“Wait a sec. Are you honestly saying your former Padawan – a woman who was part of your crew for years – wouldn’t jump at the chance to join the Eternal Alliance?” Shan asked, looking skeptical. “That doesn’t sound like the Kira Carsen I met on Carrick Station all those years ago.” 

The Commander just smiled slightly at that. “Teeseven, why don’t you tell our friends how many times I’ve ever presumed to speak for Kira, in all the years she was with us?” he gave his friend a wry look.

“Commander = Not crazy!” The droid began beeping emphatically. “Kira = Makes her own decisions”

Standing next to Teeseven, I gave a slight nod in agreement. Kira Carsen was most definitely her own person. She may have followed the Commander’s lead in the field back when they had been partners, but she had never shied away from expressing her own opinion, nor from making her own choices. Most of the time, she seemed to whole-heartedly approve of the Commander’s decisions, but that was because their values were aligned rather than due to any blind sense of personal loyalty. Most notably, I remember her objections when he had allowed Lord Scourge to join us. 

The Commander’s ability to manage and navigate the differing personalities of our crew had been one of the first indications to me that he was capable of leadership on a much greater scale than a six-man unit. Regardless, he had always made it clear that joining the Eternal Alliance was a personal decision for everyone. Even my Dead Man’s Legion, former criminals all, had been given a choice. No one would be compelled to serve through personal loyalty to any one leader. Not even his former companion.

But the droid’s top turned back to the Commander, beeping hopefully. “T7 = believes Kira would join Alliance / Kira = powerful ally” 

Again, I gave a slight nod. Until I had a reason to think otherwise, I could not imagine Kira Carsen refusing to join the Eternal Alliance.

“Maybe she would.” The Commander grudgingly agreed. “And she’d be more than welcome. But that’s not why I’m going. Hence, it’s not an Alliance recruitment mission. And forgive my bluntness, but that means it’s no one else’s concern.” 

The room finally went silent. I quietly observed the room, taking note of everyone’s reactions. Beniko and Shan were clearly still disturbed, as was Visz. Senya Tirall was back to frowning at the projection of Kira in fascination, as if trying to discern something she had missed. Ranos likewise appeared to be contemplating the situation. Arcann, who had been intensely loyal to the Commander since joining the Alliance, remained silent but looked uncomfortable with the proceedings. To the former Emperor, it was clearly inappropriate in the extreme to publicly question the Commander’s wishes. Gault, who had looked bored up until the Commander’s entrance, now seemed fascinated over something that didn’t quite make sense to him. He was eyeballing the Commander in a disturbing manner. 

In the back of my mind, I understood clearly why the Commander had changed out of his Alliance uniform and into his Jedi robes. 

“Yeah, I don’t get what you’re all so worked up about.” Djannis looked disinterested again, leaning against one of the vacant monitoring terminals. “I’m not going. Boss-man here can take care of himself, and it’s his own damn business if he wants to go bail out his friend…”

Teeseven’s loud beeps suddenly interrupted the Rattataki. 

“Kira = More than friend.”

Before the Commander could react, the holo-still image of Kira disappeared and in its place was a holovid recording of Kira and the Commander. He was a few years younger than he was now, not much older than when I first met him. It was apparent he had just been in combat, as he had both lightsabers drawn and was in a fighting stance, the remnants of an Imperial battle droid at his feet. Apparently finished, he extinguished his weapons and reattached them to his belt, then approached his companion. Kira seemed to have been injured, pressing her hand against her left side slightly in pain. The Commander pulled out a kolto pad from his belt, gingerly applying it to Kira’s injury. The two were speaking softly, but there was no audio in this recording. 

Having served with them for some time, I had a considerable recollection of the changes in equipment and the garments worn by the two Jedi over the course of our missions. That they appeared to be in dark room with stone walls confirmed my suspicion. 

There was only one mission where they were each dressed and equipped in this exact way: The Drommund Kaas operation. This was from the Dark Temple. I knew for a fact that Doctor Kimble had had nightmares about that place for years afterwards. I freely admit it was the most unnerving place where I had ever seen battle.

This recording was from the day the Hero of Tython had slain the Emperor’s Voice.

I further recalled that during that mission, Kira had been wounded and cornered by some Imperial droids. The Commander had doubled-back and saved her before confronting the Emperor, giving his enemy more time to prepare. When I had heard about all this afterward, I had not approved of this action. A good soldier must be prepared to make sacrifices and not put the mission at risk. 

In the projection, the image of Kira reached out and grabbed the Commander by the front of his robes, then pulled him towards her for an incredibly passionate kiss. The Commander reciprocated in kind, taking Kira in his arms. The familiarity and chemistry between the two was obvious; this was clearly not just some kind of ‘kiss for luck’. Their emotion – their attachment – was overflowing, even to a non-Force-sensitive ‘bore’ like myself.

The two Jedi had been in love.


	5. Consequence

I had suspected, of course.

 

Within the old _Defender_ -class corvette, each member of the crew had their own quarters, though that included Teeseven favoring the engine room, Doc residing in the sick bay and Lord Scourge converting a space for himself in the cargo bay. Nevertheless, the _Defender_ was a small ship for a crew of six. I had seen the future Alliance Commander and Kira interact almost every day for four years. Every exchange. Every gesture. In retrospect, they had been very discreet. But it was impossible for me not to suspect what had been going on.    

 

Back in the war room, there were a couple of gasps from around the chamber. Jaws fell open and eyes widened as the members of the Alliance suddenly learned a great deal more about the man who had been their leader for almost a year. The Commander, I could confidently say, had not taken a lover since his rescue from Zakuul, though I didn’t doubt he had had many opportunities to do so both from within and without of the Alliance. Most had probably assumed that his reluctance to seek that form of companionship had been a legacy of his Jedi upbringing. The Jedi teach that passions and attachments inevitably lead to the dark side of the Force, and they forbade them.

 

That perception had now been dispelled.  

 

“Cancel Holovid Playback. _Now._ ” the Commander’s firm voice echoed throughout the room. I recognized that voice; he only used it when he needed to speak with authority. He didn’t yell or shout, but it was immediate and allowed for no argument. I remembered that he had, in part, learned to use that voice with my assistance. Now he was a master in its use when it was needed.

 

Almost instantaneously, the recording vanished, once again replaced by the still image of Kira from before. The room had fallen into silence as people attempted to adjust. For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop.

 

Unexpectedly, it was Gault, the Devorian con artist, who broke the silence, stroking his chin with his fingers contemplatively. “Redhead, huh? You know, I always pegged you for a brunette man my – _oof_!”

 

Gault’s words were cut-off in mid-sentence by his wife, Hylo Visz, elbowing him in the gut and giving him an angry look that almost dared him to open his mouth again. The Devorian clutched his side in pain, then gave Visz a bitter glare as he raised his hands in surrender. Fortunately, this time he kept his peace.

 

The Commander seemed to have ignored the exchange between the couple entirely. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring everyone in the room except Teeseven. He had always demonstrated the ability to push irrelevant details out of his mind, and to focus on the problem in front of him. It had been part of what made him such a formidable warrior in battle, and later it helped him become a peerless leader, as well. He was fully aware that every eye in the room was on him, but he had tuned that out. Instead, he simply began walking towards the terminal where Teeseven was still connected. Everyone else appeared to be too startled to even consider obstructing him. Coming to a stop, he finally took a knee before the Astromech droid. From this vantage point, only Teeseven and I could see the former Jedi Master’s face. There was a pained look in his eyes that worried me. One that he was trying desperately to conceal.

 

“That was a cheap move.” The Commander finally said in a grave voice.

 

Teeseven’s chassis tilted towards his old friend as he gave a series of sad beeps and whistles. “T7 = Wants to see Kira again”

 

The Commander sighed and closed his eyes, reaching out with his right hand and grasping the droid’s chassis, as if he needed the support of having something solid to hold on to for a moment.

 

“My old friend.” He said sadly. “I miss her, too, old buddy. But this… doesn’t help us.” He exhaled again, more slowly this time. “Force. Nine years, Tee…” his voice trailed off.

 

I ran a quick calculation in my mind. Yes, it had been nine years since the Drommund Kaas operation.

 

Teeseven had kept his dearest friends’ secret for nine years.

 

I once again took stock of the room. Theron Shan, one of the few here who could say they had met Kira, was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath about how that he ‘should have picked up on this years ago’. Lana Beniko was looking at the Commander intently, her lips parted slightly. I had to assume she was attempting to gauge his mental and emotional state through the Force. Master Ranos appeared to be less than surprised, and was now in deep contemplation, keeping her own counsel. Senya Tirall was regarding the Commander with a mixture of compassion and regret. She appreciated the fact that this had become a private moment we were unwittingly intruding upon. Arcann, oddly enough, was now hunched over the far side of the terminal and seemed to be focused on the holo-image of Kira. Djannis was smirking a bit at this turn of events, looking pleased with herself about something.

 

It was inevitable that someone would speak up. This time, it was the Twi’lek, Vette, who broke the silence. “But… I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to…” her voice trailed off as she looked from the holo-display of Kira to the Commander and back.

 

The Commander gave a faint chuckle and finally rose to his feet, still with his back to most of the group.

 

“Well, Vette, if Kira _were_ here, she would probably tell you that I wasn’t like most Jedi.” he spoke over his shoulder in a voice that unusually wistful. “Then again, neither was she.” He exhaled. “Who knows? It’s entirely possible I was never really a Jedi to begin with.”

 

Teeseven made a low, protesting sound while several people – particularly Theron Shan and Vette – looked troubled by this declaration. I understood their confusion. With everything the Commander had done as a member of the Jedi order, it was ridiculous to dismiss those years of service. But whatever he had done, whatever his accomplishments had been before or since, I knew the Commander had taken his time as Jedi seriously.

 

I wondered if he felt the Force was somehow punishing him.  

 

He finally composed himself enough that he turned to face everyone. Once again, he wore the steady face of the Alliance Commander – the invincible champion of peace throughout the known galaxy. The hero who would never surrender. Once again, the man behind it was concealed.  

 

The Revan had worn a mask. The Outlander made due with his own face.

 

“But I _was_ pretty handy with a pair of lightsabers. _That_ talent seems to have taken me far.” He let out an exhale. “Now then, if there’s nothing else, I’ll be going.” The resolve in his voice was back. He was fully prepared to walk out of the base right now.

 

He took a step towards the exit, only for Lana Beniko to step in front of him, eyes narrowed. Lana Beniko, who had believed with total certainty that the Commander was still alive after nearly everyone else – including myself and even Kira – had given up hope years ago. Lana Beniko, who had spent five years searching for him, leading the team that extracted him from the most heavily defended fortress in the heart of the Eternal Empire. She had performed most of the initial planning in the Alliance’s formation, even selecting Odessen as an ideal site for a base. She’d been completely loyal to the Commander since the beginning, regardless of whether she personally agreed with his decisions. Her loyalty to him now far exceeded whatever devotion she had had to the Sith Empire. She had effectively renounced her own homeland to serve at his side.

 

If anyone should be able to stop him from leaving the base, it would be her.

 

The Commander halted in his tracks and gave Beniko a questioning look.

 

“This is why I never actually got to meet her back on Rishi and Yavin.” Her tone was matter of fact, rather than questioning. “You were afraid I’d discern your… relationship. And then expose you.”

 

The Commander simply nodded, showing neither shame nor embarrassment. “You. Or Master Satele. Or Marr. Or even Revan, for that matter. Yes, I expect you’d have seen right through us if you’d seen both of us together in person. Even back then, I knew how intelligent and perceptive you could be, Lana.”

 

I remembered the campaign. Kira had fought bravely against the Revanites and their allies in those desperate days, but the future Commander had always rotated his companions when it was time to return to base camp, usually sending Kira back to our ship. At the time, I had assumed the Commander saw some strategic purpose behind the changes, but it was now clear what his intentions had been. She had bristled, of course, but now I could tell that she had accepted what he was doing. I suspect he felt guilt over that at the time. As a Jedi Master, the Commander was usually very mindful of Kira’s own career and place as a Jedi; ensuring her own accomplishments were properly recognized and not overshadowed by his own. 

 

“That Revanite Sith Lord who led their counter-assault on Yavin. Lord Kael.” Beniko pressed on. “The advanced techniques the two of you implemented. This is how you and Kira beat him.”

 

The Commander pressed his lips together thinly, nodding. “There are advantages to a Force bond.” He exhaled again, then looked at her with a look of regret. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been more… honest with you.”  

 

“Yes, well, you can make it up to me now by dropping this foolishness and bringing a fully-armed assault team with you.” Beniko answered sharply. “With naval support.”  

 

“Lana...” The Commander sighed.

 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” she snapped. “The Alliance needs you. The galaxy needs you. You need to go to Nar Shaddaa? Fine. You’ll do so with proper protection.”

  
“I have all the protection I need.” The Commander replied gesturing towards Teeseven and myself. “As for the rest of it… I’m not sure the Alliance needs me after this.”

 

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Shan looked confused.

 

“I’m an oath-breaker, Theron.” The Commander said it matter-of-factly. “I violated the Jedi Code. A code I was sworn to uphold. More than that, I’m not even remorseful. I doubt I’m worthy of commanding the Alliance after all that.”

 

Both Beniko and Shan seemed ready to argue this point but found themselves beaten to the punch.

 

“Mynock’s balls, Commander.” The rich, feminine voice rang out clearly.

 

That startled much of the room as Master Ranos stepped forward with an amused look on her face. It was quite something to hear a Jedi use a profanity like that, even a mild one. Even Kira, outspoken as she was, had usually restricted herself to exclamations of ‘blast’ and ‘Force’ back when we had been crewmates.

 

“Commander, you should know me well enough to know I’m hardly a stickler for the Council’s rules myself. You also know that I didn’t spend much time on Tython. I preferred helping people being neglected along the Outer Rim. But even I heard the stories. We all did. I know what you meant to the Order during the last war. So many Jedi were slipping into the darkness at the time. Syo Bakarn, Jun Seros, Commander Jensyn… Force knows how many others?”

 

“You blazed a light, Commander. You went to the darkest places in the galaxy – Drommund Kaas, Omicron, Korriban – and you won. You held true to our core principles, even as so many others faltered. What you and Kira did inspired a generation of Jedi, including me. It gave us hope that we didn’t have to abandon what was important to prevail against the darkness. If we fell short in the end against the Eternal Empire, it was because the Council was too inflexible in their tactics to meet the challenges the galaxy sent at us, not because you and Kira broke one of their rules.”

 

Ranos shifted her posture, clasping her hands behind her back. “As for the Jedi serving in the Alliance, we accepted your leadership because we believed you could save the galaxy, not because of your rank in the old order or your adherence to the restrictions of a council that no longer exists. I can’t speak for everyone in the Alliance, but regardless of whether you call yourself a Jedi or not, it’s been my honor to serve with you. And I absolutely _can_ speak for the other Jedi in the Alliance when I say that.” she finished with a bow.

 

The Commander seemed stunned into silence for a moment. He finally nodded deeply in appreciation. “That means more to me than I can say, Master Ranos. Thank you.”     

 

“And I absolutely _can_ speak for the everyone else in the Alliance when I tell you that no one else cares.” Beniko said with finality. “No one decided to follow you for your devotion to a code no one cared about. Frankly, this development will probably improve morale among the rank and file. They like being able to relate to their leader. So, forgive me for saying so, but it will be far more than just the three of you going.”

 

The Sith stood stoically, apparently immovable. This would not end easily.


	6. The Paths we Choose

The Alliance Commander turned back to the Lana Beniko with a frown. “Lana, I don’t want to risk more people than we absolutely have to.” He countered. “If we run into trouble, Teeseven will get a signal off for help.”  

 

“Wait a minute. You’re expecting this to turn out to be a trap, aren’t you?” Gault suddenly interrupted, scratching his chin in consideration. The Davorian’s shifty eyes were already recalculating the possibilities.

 

The Commander regarded the Davorian con man. “An old friend of Kira’s from Nar Shaddaa whom I met exactly once ten years ago but who had an holo-frequency for my old ship’s communication channel contacts me out of the blue to tell me that he was at the spaceport and saw three carbonite-frozen prisoners being loaded onto a transport by some Rodian smugglers. He insists that one of the prisoners was Kira, whom he has known since she was a child. Mind you, this is after almost a year where I’ve been trying to find my missing crew members, and it comes right when Hylo was making progress in getting the Hutt Cartel to finally agree to a long-term trade agreement with the Alliance.” He gestured in the direction of the Mirialan smuggler. “Yes, it may well be a trap. That or maybe the Force has developed a strange sense of humor.”

 

“You believe your contact could be setting you up?” Beniko’s raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Enaq? No.” The Commander shook his head. “He wouldn’t betray Kira or even her memory, and I’d like to think I’d be able to tell if he had been coerced into lying.” He considered. “But it is possible that he’s being manipulated. But Enaq doesn’t even normally frequent the spaceport. He lives with his fellow Evocii refugees in the depths, and it isn’t a secret that Kira grew up there.” He paused, then added in a conceding voice. “It’s even possible Enaq simply imagined the resemblance to Kira. He was quite certain, but he knows she’s been missing for some time.” 

 

“But… do _you_ think it’s really her?” Vette asked, not hiding her concern.

 

The Commander paused at that. The Jedi had taught him almost since birth to approach situations calmly and without bias. He seemed to be retreating those old lessons. “Objectively, it’s possible. When I woke up a year ago, I _should_ have been able to feel Kira through the Force. Even track her through the galaxy. Likewise, I _should_ have felt it if Kira had… died.” He looked away, swallowing hard. “Instead, I just feel her absence. It’s as if there’s a … nothingness where she should be.” He paused. “If she _had_ been frozen in carbonite as I was, then that could be the cause of that feeling. Kira sent me a message while I was… away. She apparently had a very similar experience using the Force to look for me.”     

 

“You could really feel all of that? Normally, I mean?” Vette had an awed expression on her face. 

 

“We share a bond through the Force.” The Commander’s voice was crisp and level.

 

“Sounds kinky.” Kaliyo Djannis muttered under her breath with a smirk. Beniko rewarded the Rattataki with a glare that silenced her for now. The Commander either didn’t hear the mercenary or chose to ignore the remark.

 

“Maybe... this is the Force’s way of giving her back to you?” Vette asked him, hopefully. “Sort of a reward for everything you’ve done?”

 

The Commander gave the Twi’lek a weak smile. “That’s a beautiful thought, Vette. And I wish it were true. But… I don’t think it works that way.” He exhaled slowly. “The Force doesn’t care if I’m happy.”

 

Senya Tirall stepped forward then, looking up into the Commander’s eyes. Her expression was full of a compassion and concern that surprised me. Tirall was a hardened warrior who had endured the deaths of two of her children and the failure of her marriage to the Immortal Emperor. She had opposed Arcann when he held the throne and had subjugated the galaxy fighting at the Commander’s side. She had opposed Vaylin when she had done the same.

 

“This was the cause, wasn’t it?” she said quietly. “When Arcann and I joined you against Valkorian. Your mindscape was…” she let her voice trail off. “This is what’s been bothering you lately.”  

 

I had not been there, but I knew what Tirall was referring to. In the moment the Commander claimed the Eternal Throne on Zakuul, Valkorian’s spirit had attempted to usurp control of his body. It was the Emperor’s final attempt to restore himself to a new host, using a similar tactic to the one he used to rule over the Sith for a thousand years. The Commander had confided in a handful of confidantes that he had fought a battle in his own mind to stop the Emperor for the final time. It was largely with the help of Senya and Arcann that he had emerged victorious, striking Valkorian down for good.

 

“Senya.” The Commander focused on the Zakuulan Knight. “ _All_ of us have lost people along the way. Whatever my losses have been, they certainly aren’t any worse than what most here have suffered.”

 

Before we had traveled to Zakuul to take the throne, Senya and Arcann had fought at the Commander’s side in the last great battle of the war, on Odessen against Vaylin. Senya’s own daughter. Yes, Vaylin had been insane. She had been irredeemably vicious and evil. A rabid Akk dog. A threat to the entire galaxy. She had killed millions of people out of simple pettiness. But even so, she had been Senya’s daughter. But Senya Tirall had stood by the Commander’s side as he and Vaylin fought, with the Outlander finally striking down the Zakuulan Empress. Having never been a parent myself, I could not imagine what that had cost Senya Tirall. But she had never wavered in her support for the Commander. She had never expressed regret with her decision.

 

From my vantage point next to him, I could see Tirall cringe at the reminder of what she had lost. But only slightly. I remember the Commander once telling me that she was was one of the strongest people he had ever met.

 

Coming from him, that was no faint praise.

 

“What did you do to yourself?” she whispered.

 

“I _chose_.” He replied in a clear voice, a pained look in his eyes. “I had to choose between spending the rest of my life running around trying to find her… or I could save the galaxy.” He set his jaw as he looked Senya right in the eye. “I chose the galaxy. I became the Outlander. I became the Alliance Commander. I forged a new path to the Force for myself. And it was enough.”

 

As the Commander spoke, something started to happen as select individuals began moving around the room. Beniko had stepped away from him and had taken a seat at her control station as her fingers began flying across her controls. I couldn’t see her display from where I was standing, but I could see the look of determination on her features. I could also see now that she had her personal communicator out, and it seemed to be active.

 

Meanwhile, Hylo Visz had taken hold of Gault Rennow’s arm, pulling him aside. The married couple retreated into the corner of the room where Visz pulled out a datapad and the duo began quietly conferring about something. Likewise, I did not know exactly what they were doing.

 

But slowly, the machinery of the Eternal Alliance was starting to work.

 

It wasn’t a machine built around politics, or bureaucracy, or procedures or even the Eternal Throne. It was a system built around the people who operated it.

 

And regardless of where any of us came from, the Alliance had drawn some of the best people. Because the Outlander had drawn them to his service.

 

Now was the time to find out if they would be enough.


	7. Hooks

“I will become whatever the galaxy needs me to become, and I will do that for the rest of my life If I have to.” The Commander continued. “But I will not bring the Alliance along with me on personal business.”

 

“But why?” Senya Tirall pressed. It was strange to see such a determined, even ruthless warrior show such concern.

 

“Because the Eternal Alliance does not belong to me.” he gave her a hard look. “I belong to _it_.”

 

The Commander grasped his hands behind his back and, in another rare occurrence, began to pace.

 

“Because I have spent my entire adult life opposing petty tyrants who believed that they had the right to send their followers off to die for their own personal gain.” He pressed on, his eyes turning from one companion to the next with each point. “Because all of them believed that the people they were leading, the people who were depending on them to give them direction, were theirs to do with as they pleased, and that it didn’t matter who was hurt in the process as long as they got what they wanted. Because all of them believed the galaxy owed them something, and that they had the right to take it by force. Because in their own minds, they were the only ones who really mattered.”

 

“And all of them, ultimately, were the same. Some may have been mad men, others may have obsessed with greed, or power or even immortality. But they were the _same_. You can only distinguish them by the scale of the crimes they committed to pursue their goals. It didn’t matter whether they were some back-alley gang leader, or a corrupt corporate executive, or a rogue Senator, or a Dark Councilor, or a Supreme Chancellor, or an Emperor, or a _god_.” Here he finished looking back at Tirall, glowering. Her eyes glanced away, clearly remembering her husband.

 

_Valkorian._ I thought. _This was about Valkorian._

 

“The moment I start risking people’s lives by sending you all on missions for my own benefit, that’s when I start down that path. Worse, I’d be risking the Alliance’s integrity in a personal matter. Maybe I _could_ morally justify this operation. But then it becomes that much easier do it again later. And then I fall down a slippery slope, and I won’t know when to stop.” His brow furrowed. “And who will be there to stop me?” 

 

_Valkorian._ The name was burned within my mind. _The Immortal Emperor of Zakuul._ _Vitiate. The Sith Emperor. Tenebrae._ The titles and names did not really matter. For five years, that malignant entity had been in the Commander’s head while he had been trapped in carbonite. The Commander never really spoke about what he had seen during that time, what he had been made to witness, what dreams and nightmares still haunted him. Afterwards, for nearly a year, Valkorian had continued to linger in the back of his mind, a sometime ally, sometime obstacle in the Alliance’s struggle to topple the Eternal Throne. It had culminated in the battle of Zakuul, where the old Emperor had finally made his move, attempting to take over the Commander’s body permanently as a proxy to retake his throne. 

 

Valkorian had lost. The Commander had won.

 

Regardless, it was now obvious the Commander’s response to this situation was because of Valkorian. Valkorian, who had started multiple wars in his quest for power. Valkorian, who had killed millions by his own hand and billions more due to his actions. Valkorian, the tyrant.

 

If the Commander had any fears or doubts left, it was that he would become _him_.

 

“The moment I forget the principles that I’ve built the Alliance on, that’s when I become unfit to lead.”

 

After a moment, Vette, the Alliance’s self-appointed morale office, spoke up, giving the Commander a brave smile that belied the concerned look in her eyes.

 

“Wow. That was a great speech, boss.” Her high-pitched voice sounded amused as she placed a hand on her hip, bracing herself. “You do realize we’re still coming with you, right?”

 

The Commander gave her a firm look and started to speak. “Vette – “

 

She cut him off immediately with a wave of her hand, her expression hardening. “I told you before. I owe you for saving me from Vaylin’s goons. One way or another, I’m paying you back for that.”

 

He blinked at that, taken aback. I hadn’t been there for it myself, but I had heard after the fact that the Commander, accompanied by Arcann and Senya Tirall, had rescued Vette from behind enemy lines when Vaylin and the Eternal Empire had invaded Odessen at the end of the war two months ago. For a man like the Commander, saving the life of a comrade didn’t represent anything special or noteworthy. But evidently, Vette took the matter of what happened that day on the battlefield very seriously. There was unexpected strength in her voice and posture, but it was underscored by compassion.     

 

“Vette.” The Commander started again, this time in a softer voice. “I would never hold you to that.”

 

“That’s not the point.” This time, she pointed an accusing finger at his chest. “I’ve been a slave, and a thief and an artifact hunter and a flunky for a Sith Lord. But you’re the first person I’ve ever actually _wanted_ to fight for.” she took a breath. “What’s the point of being free if you can’t fight for what you believe in? It’s my choice. I’m coming with you. And if you try to leave without me, I’ll stowaway on your ship. And if you try to lock me up, I’ll escape. And you know I can do it.” She finished by giving him a brave smile.

 

I wasn’t sure if she could make good on her threats, but her message to the Commander was clear. This was possibly her only chance for her to make good on what she felt he owed to him. To Vette, the Eternal Alliance was her home. And the Commander had made it so. He was family to her. 

 

Before the Commander could gather himself to respond, Master Ranos suddenly stepped forward. “I’ll be going, as well.”

 

The Commander seemed slightly startled and confused. “Master Ranos, as I told you, I’m honored that you and the other Jedi intend to stay, regardless of my actions or status. But this isn’t Jedi business any more than it is Alliance business.”

 

“No? Think again, Commander.” The Chiss answered, her voice firm. “I am not the Jedi Council. I have no authority and less desire to punish or expel Jedi for code violations. Until someone tells me otherwise, Kira Carsen is a member of the Jedi Order in good standing. If she has been wrongly imprisoned, it is my duty to help free her. Even if you and the others were _not_ going, I’d be obligated to attempt to mount a rescue.” She paused, then gave him a warm smile. “Not as a member of the Eternal Alliance, of course, as you’ve forbidden it, but as a Jedi.”

 

With that, she crossed one arm across her chest and bowed in the Jedi fashion.

 

The Commander seemed to be searching for a retort when another voice spoke from the other side of the room, this one masculine and gravelly.

 

“It was _her_.”

 

Arcann had been silent up until now. The former Emperor was often morose, no doubt from the memories of his past deeds when he had held the Eternal Throne. But for the last several minutes, he had been staring at the holo-projection of Kira. Now as he finally spoke, his voice was deep and low, and all eyes turned to him.

 

“It was her.” He repeated himself, not turning away from the projection, but with his face downcast. “What I took from you when I froze you in carbonite for five years. She… was the life I stole from you.” 

 

The Commander sighed, then approached Arcann. The Zakuulan finally stood up and looked at the man he had once imprisoned with a pained look.

 

“Arcann, this… this isn’t on you.” He said softly.   

 

“I imprisoned you.” Arcann answered. “I took you away from your life. From _her_.” He emphasized.  

 

“No one lied to either of us.” The Commander’s voice turned urgent, putting a hand on Arcann’s shoulder. “The Jedi Order – including my old Master – always told us that passions lead to suffering. They were right. And if it hadn’t been you that separated us, it would have been someone else.”

 

“But it wasn’t someone else.” Arcann protested. “It was me.”

 

“You’re a different man, now. We both are.” The Commander’s shoulders slumped. “Maybe she isn’t the same person she was, either. Its not impossible I’ll reach her, and she’ll just turn me away. She’ll have moved on.”

 

“But you’re still going.”

 

A pause. “I owe it to her.” The former Jedi answered quietly.

 

“I owe this to you.”

 

“Your oath was to the Alliance.” The Commander countered, trying to regain his momentum. “Neither you nor anyone else here are sworn to me personally.”  

 

“Commander, I cannot begin to undo all the suffering I have caused the galaxy. I cannot even give back the years I stole from you.” He set his shoulders, standing up straight and regaining his composure. “But if I can help give her back to you, then perhaps… perhaps that at least is something.” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Senya Tirall smile in approval at her son’s declaration.   

 

“I have to go with you.” He finished, before the Commander could answer him.

 

“ _We_ have to go with you.”

 

Senya Tirall reached out and touched her son’s arm, standing by his side. “We’ll both be travelling with you, Commander.”

 

The Alliance Commander brow furrowed. “Senya. Force knows I know what you’ve sacrificed enough already to make it to this point. I can’t ask you to do more than that.”    

 

“Commander, you’ve seen my family at our absolute _worst_. And you’ve stood by us through it all. You spared my son despite everything that happened. How can you ask us to stand aside when you need us?”

 

Before he could respond, Shan stepped forward again. I couldn’t help but notice that he was obstructing the Commander’s view of Beniko at her work console. “I’m going, too. You need me.”

 

“And how is that?” the former Jedi sighed and regarded the former spy with scrutiny.  

 

“Because you aren’t thinking clearly.” Shan answered, meeting his cool gaze levelly. “If you try to go out there like this, you’re probably going to get yourself killed, and anyone following you.” 

 

“How do you imagine that, Theron?” the Commander looked incredulous.

 

Theron Shan’s eyes narrowed. “Well, for one thing, because since you came in here, you haven’t given the holo of Kira a second look.”

 

Silence once again filled the room. I had been observing the Commander since he had announced himself, and I knew that Theron Shan was correct. The Commander had been avoiding looking directly at the projection.  

 

The former Jedi paled just a bit, but his grim expression never wavered. “I assure you, Theron, I remember what she looks like.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” replied Shan, folding his arms. “Go on. Show me. Just turn and look at her one time.”

 

The Commander just stared back at his friend with darkening eyes. His jaw was set.

 

“Thought so.” Shan’s voice softened, and he reached out and gently took the Commander by the shoulder. “Look, you need someone to watch your back. Let me at least run coms for you. Like I did on our first jobs together. Korriban and Tython. Just… let me help.”

 

The Commander bowed his head, his stubbornness starting to erode.

 

“Am I to assume that all of you – with the exception of Kaliyo – actually intend to join me on this… excursion?” the Commander barely avoided using the word ‘mission’ as he looked up and regarded the group.

 

“Oh no, I’m definitely going.” The Rattataki smiled confidently, drawing surprised looks from almost everyone in the war room. Including myself.

 

“Really.” The Commander replied dryly as he regarded the woman with skepticism, not budging from his stance.

 

Djannis smirked as she sauntered up to the Commander. Abrasive personality notwithstanding, she moved with such grace that she somehow looked even more feline in her movements than Major Jorgen, our absent Cathari special forces commander. “She really got her claws into you, didn’t she?” the mercenary mused, placing a hand on her hip and brazenly looking the Commander up and down, as if appraising a piece of meat.

 

He didn’t give her the satisfaction of a reaction; he just looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “You know, you’re the hardest case I’ve ever met? Hell, you might be the hardest case in the whole damn galaxy.” She reached out with a single fingertip and lightly tapped him in the center of his chest, making a tiny _plink_ sound against his adaptive armor. The contact was brief and physically inconsequential. But it was intrusive. It somehow presumed a level of intimacy with the former Jedi that didn’t exist. Based on all my observations of Djannis in the many months since I joined the Alliance, this was no doubt her intent; to provoke a reaction.

 

“How can I pass up the chance to meet the girl who actually cracked you?” her grin widened as she turned away and started to walk off, then turned her hand and glanced back at him over her shoulder. 

 

“Besides, if you’re going to be using the most powerful weapon in the whole damn galaxy, the very least we should do is make sure you’re getting laid.” she gave him a self-satisfied smile, then turned her back to the group, continuing to walk off. “I’m gonna go get my gear. Somebody save me a seat on the ship.”

 

Nearly every set of eyes in the war room watched Djannis depart with varying levels of disdain and hostility. Senya Tirall glared at her retreating backside with dagger-like eyes while Vette, in a moment of immaturity, stuck her tongue out at her.

 

Once again, the effect was no doubt intended. That’s just how Djannis was, and what made her so dangerous to enemies and allies alike.  

 

The Eternal Alliance, it is said, takes all types.

 

The Commander never budged. As far as I could tell, he never blinked during the exchange. His jaw seemed to be set hard as he turned back to the group. His instincts for decision-making – for simply managing people who had completely different backgrounds and moral views – were usually impeccable.

 

But he had no idea how to manage a group of allies – friends, even – who were refusing an order to _not_ help him.


	8. What we fight for

The best the Alliance Commander could do was gather himself, regroup and press on, as he had countless times before.

 

“I… respect the fact that all of you are doing this with the best intentions.” He addressed the room quietly without turning his head. He seemed tired. This man who could run for miles wearing his full gear without breaking a sweat, crushing all opposition in his path looked emotionally exhausted. “But I still feel I need to do this alone.”

 

“And what if you get yourself killed?” Shan glared at the Commander, accusingly. “What’s your plan for the galaxy if you’re walking into a trap? Or if everything goes wrong anyway because you aren’t thinking clearly?”

 

That stirred him from his stupor, as he squared his shoulders and looked Shan dead in the eye. Outside of myself and Teeseven, the former Republic spy had known him longer than anyone else in the Alliance, at least among those who could say they knew him well. I knew he had counted Theron Shan as a trusted friend for years, one of his few outside our crew.

 

“I do have a plan for what happens when I die.” He answered, his voice taking on a harder edge. “It’s called the Eternal Alliance.”

 

Shan blinked, his eyes widening as he was taken aback. 

 

“The Alliance is my legacy. Its larger than any one person. And if it truly can’t survive without me, then maybe I’ve made a mistake.”

 

Seeing the room go into stunned silence, I decided the time had come for me to speak up for the first time since the Commander had entered the war room.

 

“Commander forgive me, but when we lost you on Marr’s flagship six years ago, Kira did everything she possibly could to keep your crew together.” I fixed him with a level stare as he stopped and turned, looking up at me. There was suddenly a searching look in his eyes that craved answers. When I had rejoined his service, I remembered he had asked if I had heard from the rest of the crew in his absence. I didn’t doubt that he cared about the whereabouts of Doc and Scourge, but I knew who he was really concerned about. He and I had never spoken at length about what had happened with our team after he had been captured by the Eternal Empire. Perhaps he feared the answers he’d receive from me.

 

Indeed, I still wished I had happier answers to offer him.

 

“She failed, despite her best efforts. Scourge walked away first, claiming that if you _were_ still alive, then you were beyond our help and that being the case that he was better off on his own. I was reassigned by the Republic. They needed soldiers for the war effort, and they no longer saw value in leaving me on your ship if you were gone. I know Doctor Kimble left a few months after that, assisting in relief efforts in the Outer Rim. We lost touch with him after a few months.”

 

I chose not to mention that Teeseven had eventually left Kira’s side as well, joining Lana Beniko’s team in what everyone assumed was a futile hunt for the Commander, this coming after even Kira had finally lost hope. I didn’t want to think about what the experience of Teeseven’s departure had done to her. I didn’t blame the droid at all, but it must have felt like Kira’s last connection to the love of her life was abandoning her. I regretted not staying in touch with her; my assignments at the time required complete communications silence. Kira was strong, but for a young woman with a history of facing abandonment, losing the Commander, the Jedi Order and the rest of the crew may well have been traumatic.  

 

“The Eternal Alliance is an infinitely larger, more complex organization than your old crew, sir. And it’s still in its nascent days. Without you, it is very vulnerable to collapse. Worse, without you, it’s at risk of becoming something you never intended; something corrupt and oppressive or weak and impotent.”

 

I gestured towards Beniko and Shan, his top advisors and more than that, his friends. “I have no doubt they would do everything in their power to keep the Alliance alive in your honor if you were killed. But they would ultimately fail, as Kira failed before them.”

 

I reached out and grasped his shoulder as a comrade. He didn’t flinch or even react. In five years in serving with the Commander on his ship, I’d never presumed to initiate that kind of contact. It would have been inappropriate. He was my commanding officer. But today, I needed to be more than his soldier or tactician or his advisor.

 

As I had suspected, for the first time in our history, he needed me to be his friend.

 

“Your vision may still come to pass, sir. This may well become the Age of the Eternal Alliance. A thousand years from now, people may still be fighting for in its name, and for the cause of galactic peace. But none of that will happen if you fall today.”

 

“If it is a trap, our chances of survival will be much higher with your people behind you. You need to pursue this, trap or not. We understand. And that’s why we need to come with you.”

 

The Commander’s eyes closed again, as he slowly exhaled. He was retreating within; trying to find his balance again.  

 

“He’s right.” Theron Shan stepped forward again “You remember what I said back on Iokath? There is no Alliance without you.”

 

With another sigh, the man once known as the Hero of Tython opened his eyes again and regarded me with a soft smile.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice, Sergeant, that you didn’t seem surprised at Teeseven’s revelation.”

 

I gave him a slight nod, my expression remaining impassive.  He hadn’t called me Sergeant in years, but it was the rank I had held when I served on his old crew, back when I had called him ‘Master Jedi’.

 

“Did everyone know?” he smiled at me in regret.

 

I considered. “We never spoke of it amongst ourselves. I don’t think Doctor Kimball knew. He never exactly saw you or Kira clearly. But I suspect that Lord Scourge did.”

 

The former Jedi nodded in acceptance, then turned and regarded the group.

 

“Alright.” He finally assented. Several individuals around the room let out a sigh in relief. “However… I’ll only accept off-duty personnel for this trip.” He stated firmly. “I stand by this not being an Alliance mission.”

 

“Actually, as of five minutes ago, _all_ of us are officially on leave.” Lana Beniko stood up from her computer terminal, turning the monitor towards us. The screen flashed confirmation of the status of everyone present. The Sith looked pleased with herself as her hands tucked behind her back. “Admiral Aygo has already been informed that we’re all going on a very brief… vacation. We have his full support.”

 

“How…” the Commander started to ask.

 

“I made the arrangements while Theron and the others were distracting you.” she gave him a small smile.

 

“I see.” He replied, this time offering no objections. His eyes glanced around. I realized that his mind had retreated into analytical thinking. Practical considerations. “But then there’s the problem of transport. My ship won’t hold everyone, and I’m not waiting around while we fuel up more transports. We’ve lost enough time as it is…” 

 

“Which is why I’ve asked an old friend to assist in that matter.” Beniko said, reaching behind her and producing her holo-communicator. As I had noticed before, the device was already activated, and now projected the blue tinged hologram of a dark-skinned human male with braided hair and a set of goggles perched on his forehead.

 

“I’ve had an open channel to Koth since you walked in.”

 

I did not know Captain Koth Vortena well. But I knew he had been with Lana Beniko and Teeseven when they had rescued the Commander from Zakuul just over a year ago. Their group had to go on the run for some time before coming to Odessen and forming the Alliance. The Commander would not have forgotten the trials of those times, and so Vortena was certainly counted among his closest allies.

 

“We’re all set to launch, Commander. Already got a course laid in, too. With our upgrades from Iokath, we’re the fastest ship in the Alliance fleet. I can have the Gravestone there in less than an hour. We have boarding pods ready to go as well.” The Zakuulan captain spoke through the projection. Vortena finished with a grin. “Don’t worry, Commander. We’ll get this girl of yours back.”   

 

The Commander regarded the miniature projection for a moment, then his shoulders dipped a bit in quiet acceptance.

 

“Koth, little conversations like this are exactly why I haven’t promoted you to Admiral yet.” The Commander had a thin smile on his lips. He was starting to sound like himself again.

 

“I hear ya.” Vortena’s grin widened. “Hey, there’s too much paperwork that comes with promotions, anyway.” He looked around the room to the rest of the group. “Lift-off is in ten minutes, people. Don’t be late.”  

 

The small holo-display went blank as Vortena had disconnected the transmission to continue his preparations. Beniko caught her holo-communicator in her hand and put the device away, looking a touch pleased with herself as she looked the Commander in the eye again.

 

“Still. If it is a trap, we’ll be without the support of the fleet...” The Commander started again.

 

Beniko was again ready for him. “You signed an order last month mandating that Eternal Fleet ships be on standby anywhere large numbers of Alliance personnel were off duty.” Lana Beniko now smartly produced a datapad bearing the Commander’s signature. “It was intended as a deterrent should an enemy attempt to move against our people when they were vacationing in contested regions. We can have a squadron of Eternal Fleet ships that can join us at a moment’s notice without impairing our humanitarian operations.” Her lips pressed into a slight smile. “Doctor Oggurobb has also been informed. He’s preparing the med bay for extracting carbonite patients and providing treatment.”  

 

She knew she had him.

 

His mind wouldn’t quite let it go. “And afterwards, what do we tell the Hutts about why we invaded their system with our flagship and the Eternal Fleet? This could cripple us diplomatically…” 

 

It was Hylo Visz who spoke up this time, as she and Gault rejoined the group. “No problem there, Commander. We’ve been invited to Nar Shaddaa.”

 

“Yes, it appears _someone_ convinced the Hutt Cartel that this ship we’re going after is hauling extremely hazardous biological materials.” Gault was smirking, looking pleased with himself. “The Hutts were upset enough that these Rodians put their spaceport in danger, but they were roaring mad when they realized these smugglers didn’t even cut them in on their profits. They’ve agreed to let us have first crack at it once the ship breaks orbit. Saves them from having to clean up the mess from taking it at their port.” The Davorian rubbed his hands together. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

The Commander looked vaguely impressed, raising an eyebrow. “’Extremely hazardous biological materials’, Gault?”

 

“Absolutely, my friend.” Gault’s smile widened like that of a Nexu. “After all, look at what these Rodians have coming after them just for having the nerve of transporting these ‘goods’. They sure _sound_ pretty hazardous to me.”

 

“Bowdarr once told me about a small, private medical facility on Nar Shaddaa that specialized in carbonite freezing.” Visz added. “He said it was closed down years ago. But I just checked in with some contacts who know the neighborhood. They say there’s been a lot of strange activity around there in the last few hours. Not a lot of specifics, but it’s very possible someone reopened the place, and now they’re clearing up loose ends in a hurry.”

 

The room fell into silence. Everyone seemed ready for the Commander to offer another rebuttal. 

 

Instead, I saw a light in his eyes I hadn’t seen in a long time. He seemed to be at a loss for words. “I… Thank you.” He finally said quietly, looking around the room. “All of you.”

 

“Good.” Beniko smiled. “Let’s get going.”  


	9. Epilogue

I know what you’re thinking, recruit. You want to know how the story ended. You want to know how the ‘excursion’ went. Did we successfully rescue Kira Carsen? Was it a trap? Was it a trick? Who was behind it all? Did the Alliance take any losses in the fight? Maybe if, Force help us, you’re a romantic, you want to know if the Commander and Kira lived ‘happily ever after’?

 

Sorry, recruit. You won’t get those answers today because they weren’t the purpose of my story. The purpose wasn’t even that those companions were willing to drop everything to join the Commander on what he still insists was ‘a personal matter’.

 

The reason I’ve told you all of this is that the Alliance isn’t about the end results. It is about what we choose to fight for. Yes, most of its members originally joined up because they believed that the Commander could win against the Eternal Empire. But it was more important that they recognized that he was willing to risk everything for a cause that they believed in. They knew that no matter what happened, he would never just roll over and accept the Zakuul’s subjugation of the galaxy. And they stayed after the war was over because they believed that whatever threats emerged in the future, the Commander and the Alliance would be there to meet them. Ultimately, there was no one they trusted more.

 

So, if you came here to be a hero, recruit, be certain about what you are getting yourself into. The Commander was willing to take the single most important part of his life and put it completely to the side so he could do what he needed to do to save the galaxy. There was no closure or respite for him. He couldn’t mourn. He couldn’t do any of the things most people would do in that situation.

 

But even with all of that, he never compromised his ideals. He never turned his back on those who fought by his side. He never risked the lives of the civilians of Zakuul as collateral damage. He even forgave his greatest enemy, Arcann, and made him an ally. All the while, he buried his pain.   

 

And when it was time, he would have sooner died than risked the Alliance to ease that pain.  

 

Think about that. And think about what you’re willing to sacrifice for your ideals. Plenty of men and women have sacrificed their ideals for everything else.

 

Now, then. That’s more than enough chatter for the first day, recruit. It’s time for you to show me what you’re made of. Drop your gear and give me ten laps around the base perimeter. I’m timing you.

 

END

 

 

_**Author’s Notes:** This was by far the hardest single writing project I’ve ever undertaken, which is why it took my so long. It forced me to confront some of my limitations as a writer, but hopefully I improved from it as well._

_Something that bothered me about some of the patch releases from **War for Iokath** onward; you keep running off to one dangerous planet or another with one to two companions; tops. Usually in a small, poorly armed shuttle. No Gravestone. No contingent of troops. Nothing. And this while you’re supposedly the most important figure in the galaxy? Tsk tsk. Lana Beniko should not approve._

_I broke some of my own rules in this story. I usually try not to alter an existing character more than necessary. As I said at the top, Rusk is an under-developed character within the context of the game. To many fans, he is largely considered one-dimensional, dull and boring. (Indeed, he once lost a Facebook popularity poll to Lieutenant Pierce from the Sith Warrior story!) But I thought to myself ‘Why should that be the case? Certainly, Rusk has an established belief system he is committed to, and a demeanor in how he expresses himself to others. I like to think there’s more to the story. What if he were hyper-observant and thoughtful, but few pick up on this because Rusk himself only speaks up when he has something to say? Imagine a version of Sherlock Holmes who didn’t feel the need to impress other people with how clever he was._

_Speaking of the Sith Warrior, I am absolutely a fan of Vette as a companion to that class, regardless of the gender of the protagonist, the nature of their relationship, and all other factors. It just so happens that in this story, the SW from Vette’s backstory was unromanced and probably very ‘dark side’, to the point where their rapport with Vette wasn’t as developed as it might have been from Vette’s perspective. Moreover, I was inspired by Vette’s ‘thank you’ note in **Knights of the Eternal Throne** to the Outlander, assuming they save her in Chapter Eight. In my head-canon, she’s grown close to our protagonist, though strictly in a ‘big brother / little sister’ kind of way. At one point, I was also going to establish that Vette and Kira would have known each other back when they were both growing up on Nar Shaddaa, but that would have sent my story onto a tangent I didn’t care for.   _

_For the record, my main is a male human (mostly) light-side Jedi Knight, and yes, they did wear the white Veda Force expert’s vestments before moving on to Thexan’s armor after completing KOTET. Yes, I am now aware that the vestments make him look a little like the protagonists from the Assassin’s Creed franchise. No, that thought did not occur to me at the time; I just thought the white hooded cloak ensemble looked cool and distinctive, especially when your character goes into so many dark places._

_One thing that bothered me about the recent returning companions is that in many cases, there’s no explanation for why they haven’t heard of your return and sought you out. In my head-canon, it is inconceivable that Kira wouldn’t seek out the Jedi Knight Outlander without a very good reason. A potential conversation with Choza Raabat, the Star Fortress contact on Alderaan, indicates that the Jedi Knight can’t feel Kira through the Force, even though they should be able to do so. To me, this sounds exactly like Kira’s letter to you in KOTFE. I feel my solution here is sound, if not completely unoriginal._

_I was originally going to include Jorgen in the story, but I decided his perspective would be somewhat redundant here. So instead I inserted Ranos, because I wanted to help the Jedi Knight Outlander confront the fact that he’s violated an oath that was once very important to him, even if Ranos herself is basically ‘over’ it. Also, for the purposes of this piece, I am ignoring the Darth Hexid conversations, as they seem to contradict the talks you have with Master Ranos._

_Koth was also supposed to have a larger role, but I decided he was best used sparingly here. I know many find that character irritating, but I like that he’s sort of an “everyman” with a conscience in a game filled with Force-using demi-gods and super soldiers. His actions are very much determined by your choices far more so than most other companions. This is something I intend to explore in the future._

_Enaq appears briefly in the Jedi Knight class story when you accompany Kira to Nar Shaddaa to deliver supplies to the refugees. He seemed like an ideal plot-trigger here; with his devotion to Kira. Discerning readers may also notice the mention of Bowdarr and the “private medical facility” on Nar Shaddaa. This is obviously a reference to the place where you meet Nok Drayen after he is freed from carbonite at the end of Chapter One of the Smuggler storyline. I thought including it here was rather clever myself. Likewise, the ‘Orgus Din Proving Grounds’ were another Easter egg._

_I dropped a cute reference in to the movies for those who missed it. The name Exogorth comes from the species of the giant space slug that tried to eat the Millennium Falcon in **The Empire Strikes Back**. (Mynock was already taken.) I think everybody catches “I have a very bad feeling about this.” Pretty quickly these days. Discerning readers might also spot a reference to **The Last Jedi**. Bonus points to those who can find it._

_In another slight divergence with the game’s main story, I’ve made references to the Jedi Knight Outlander meeting Theron sometime before the **Forged Alliances** story arc. This is something I’d like to further explore at some point. Likewise, the character of Lord Kael is my own creation, and if I ever do a retelling of the **Shadow of Revan** arc, he will certainly be expanded upon._

_Regarding Lana’s reaction to Kira, when I played through the game on my main I went out of my way to make sure Kira was never my active companion whenever I interacted with Lana from the **Forged Alliances** through the **Rise of the Emperor** releases. After all, other Force Sensitives, like the corrupted Leeha Narezz, can pick up on the male Jedi Knight’s feelings for a romanced Kira in the game. (Scourge, strangely enough, never says anything about it, despite the fact he’s living with you!)  _

_Finally, the title of this piece is in part a reference to the classic anthologies of the late 90s: **Tales from the New Republic** , **Tales from Jabba’s Palace** , etc. The stories weren’t always great, but they certainly expanded the Star Wars universe at a time when the franchise had become dormant. I’m planning on doing more with that in the future._

_As usual, reviews and feedback are always most welcome._

_Thank you again, and may the Force be with you._


End file.
